


Half a Halo

by sokanon_ebony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I swear, M/M, Magic, Nephilim, OC used, Written before season twelve, find the original publication on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokanon_ebony/pseuds/sokanon_ebony
Summary: Any character name you recognize belongs to the Supernatural writers. This universe does not connect to any season, and some characters are alive while others are not. I am always willing to listen to ideas/suggestions, so comment if you have any!





	1. Chapter One: Make a Deal to Break one

**Author's Note:**

> Any character name you recognize belongs to the Supernatural writers. This universe does not connect to any season, and some characters are alive while others are not. I am always willing to listen to ideas/suggestions, so comment if you have any!

She was running as fast as she could, but it didn't seem to be enough. The shouts behind her grew closer as she neared the door. She ran through and shut it behind her, drawing a spell and placing her hand on it, the glowing light sealing the door. She turned, straightening the bag across her chest. She began to run, only to be startled to a halt by a middle age man in a black suit. 

"Hello darling." He said, his accent softening the l. "What's the rush?" 

She shook her head. "Y-you don't want to meet the people who are chasing me, now please-" She tried to step past only to be stopped by the man stepping in front of her. She shook her head again."Sir, I...." She tried to move again, only to be blocked. "I don't want to pull you into this mess." 

The man grinned. "Maybe I want to be in your mess."  
His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, then everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up strapped to a chair, the same man she had talked to outside the building, now sitting in front of her. He uncrossed his legs and stood. "Well. I'd thought you'd never wake up." She shuddered trying to dislodge the voices roiling through her head. "Where are we?"

"Hell." The man said simply, turning slightly as he paced.Her eyes widened and she strained against her bonds. Her pupils began to leak into her iris, turning a smoky tumult blue.

"You're the king of hell." Her eyes returned to normal.The man nodded.

"Crowley, the King of Hell." He looked at the girl and smiled. "Always thought it had a nice ring to it. Now for your name." He stepped closer, to be met with silence. "Well?"

She swallowed and stuttered out,"Brooke." She waited a moment then finished. "Brooke Grosvenor"

Crowley nodded. "Well Brooke, I've heard quite a lot about you. A Nephilim that can see souls and auras, along with the natural affinity for witch craft. You are quite the hot commodity if...you're actually up for grabs."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, her mouth hardening into a frown. "I'm not going to work for you."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" He pulled over a table of instruments, only to get a smirk from Brooke.

"You think some shiny toys are gonna make me join you?" She sneered. Crowley flicked his hand in irritation and Brooke's head snapped back, a gurgling laugh escaping from her throat. "You don't. Scare. Me."

Crowley stood there for a moment, and then a slow grin crawled across his face. "But you _are_ afraid of someone." He released and Brooke's head fell forward as she caught her breath. Crowley pushed the cart to the side. "You seemed awfully concerned as you were escaping those angels." Brooke's eyes widened in despair. "So I have a new deal. Work for me, or I'll put you on the doorstep all trussed up and undo your little sealing spell."

Brooke closed her eyes. "You free my friend from her deal."

"Pardon? I think you're hardly in the position to be negotiating." 

"Ilyse Hardwin sold her soul on June 1st, 2007. You let her off, and I'll do whatever you want. I'll work for you, heed to your every wish."   
Crowley smiled in victory. "You drive a hard bargain. But its a deal sweetheart." He pulled out a contract and released one of Brooke's hands, placing a pen in it. After she had signed, he closed the contract with a snap, removing the rest of Brooke's bonds. "Well Brooke, it looks like you and me are going to have a lot of fun together."

_What have I done_


	2. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke adjusts to Hell, and gains a new freind

Brooke's POV

2 weeks. 2 weeks of earth time, who knows how many days in hell. I had failed my mother, made a deal. I was...lost.

A knock at the door. I had finally been summoned to speak to Mr. Crowley. As I was lead down the hallway, the voices I heard since I had arrived got louder but began to fluctuate, snuffing out. I finally heard one voice above the others, crying out in pain. I decided to take a risk and whispered. "Where are you?"

The voice, fiery, yet soft answered. _"I'm on the other side of the door."_

I steeled myself as the door opened. One deed at a time.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

(Third person)

As Brooke entered the room, she looked for the voice. When no one was in the immediate vicinity, she let her Sight return. Scanning the room, she saw a hellhound before her, a gash along its flank. Kneeling , she pulled a small bottle from her bag and opened it, spreading the contents along the wound.

Seeing a smoky aura around the cut, she asked, "A demon did this to you?"

_"Yes"_

Brooke stood as the rest of the voices returned in the backdrop of the sound around her. "Who is everyone speaking of? Who is rising?"

_"It is...bad luck to say his name"_

Brooke smiled inwardly. Who knew demonkind had bad luck? "Alright. what is your name?"

_"I am Juliette, the kings own."_

"I hope to see you around Juliette." Brooke's Sight left her as she was lead before Crowley.

"Remember those people I want a report on? The Winchesters? They are currently working what they call a...case. Therefore you someone will drop you off, you'll work your way in, blah blah blah by any means necessary-"

Brooke interrupted. "I won't betray anyone." Crowley raised an eyebrow as Brooke continued. "How do you think I was captured? I was working with an angel and he betrayed me.I-"

Crowley raised a finger. "You won't have to turn them over, kill anyone or anything. You won't be able to say something like that much longer. You work for the King of Hell, remember?"

Brooke nodded, her thoughts swirling. Is that going to change what I am?

A hellhounds voice answered. _"Only if you let it."_

Brooke eyes met Crowleys.

"When do I start?"

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

(Ilyse's POV)

Charlie and I had just finished a case when my emergency phone rang. I answered it.

Only to find a ghost on the other side.

"Ilyse...It's me, Brooke. I know its been a while, but I need your help."

A chill ran down my spine. "Whoever has planned this joke, it's not funny. Brooke is dead." I hung up, my face burning with my outburst. As we pulled up, I saw a figure in a familiar blue jacket standing in front of our room.I got out of Charlie's car,not even bothering to shut the door. I slammed the figure against the wall of the motel, the growl from my throat coming out scratchy and dry. "Get out of her. Now."

The demon possessing Brooke smiled weakly. "I'm not possessed Ilyse. Its me." I saw her eyes go blue. That made me step back. No demon could do that.

Just as she had gotten off the wall I slammed back into her, giving her a hug. "I'm glad you're alive Brooke."

I heard Charlie behind me. "How 'bout we go inside, have a drink and get introductions out of the way?"

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

(Third Person)

Charlie leaned back in her chair. "Quite a story, Brooke."

She nodded. "I guess so. And you're...Charlie? Charlie Martinez?"

The brunette nodded. "The baddest and the best hunter you'll ever meet." She smiled and kicked her legs up onto the table. "So what's next for you?"

"I need to find the angel Castiel. He might know how to to find who my father is." She cringed inwardly at how easily the lie slid off her tongue.

Ilyse nodded. "He'll probably be with the Winchesters. He's in love with the older one." She stood. 'I'll direct you there while Charlie cleans up."

Brooke stood as well. "You took care of my truck?"

Ilyse sighed. "Yes, I did." Brooke smiled as Ilyse led her to the navy blue truck, a cherry red motorcycle in the back. After helping Ilyse move it out, they both climbed in.

"Just like the good days, right?"

"Yeah." Ilyse smiled. "Good to have you back, Brooke. Free and flying, just like you always liked it."

Brooke's smile slipped, but only for a moment. "Yeah"

_I've lost my freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will change point of views during chapters, and I will do my best to try and keep it from getting confusing.
> 
> Italics or for hell-hound talk only when they are present, with underlines for thoughts of character. Otherwise, they are for thoughts.
> 
> I still need ideas! Leave a comment or PM me if you have any!


	3. The Bonds That Are Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make even more friends

(UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THIS CHAPTER IS SUBJECT TO ADDITIONS AND CHANGES)

Brookes mother stroked the hair from her face. "Remember, you must always keep it safe. Learn to use it, never abuse it."

Brooke looked down at the dark-handled knife, the bowl in front of her seeming scarier as she looked at it. "Mommy, what if it doesn't work?"

"It will honey. Remember, your Daddy was very special. Its what makes you special." 

Brooke nodded. Her mother guided the knife along her hand, the blood dripping into the bowl as Brooke stumbled through the incantation. The contents of the bowl sparked and fizzled. 

"May you do us proud Brooke."

BROOKE!

She snapped awake, noticing that the car had stopped. 

"We're here!"

Ilyse and Brooke climbed out of the car and Brooke grabbed her bag as Ilyse pounded on the bunker door. She was splashed with water as it opened. "God! Dude, you can clearly see my tattoo. I'm fine. I'm dropping off a kid. You can trust her alright? Take care of her please."

After the reply she turned back to Brooke. "Glad we decided to put my cycle in the back. It took longer than I thought."   
Brooke nodded nervously as Ilyse pulled her into a hug. 

"Listen, I know they're new, but try to hold a conversation okay? I got you that candy that you like so much. Now wait a bit before pulling out your powders alright? The older one, Dean, doesn't necessarily like witches."

Brooke nodded and waved until Ilyse was out of sight. She gathered her courage and walked through the open door of the bunker. 

An enormously large man shut it behind her. "Hey. Brooke right? I'm Sam. I think Dean is somewhere around here."   
He was about to call out when a loud click interrupted. Dean was standing there a gun pointed directly at Brooke's chest.

"Dean..."

"Who is this Sam?"

"I'm-"

"I didn't ask you!" Dean shot at the wall beside Brooke, causing her to cower. "Explain this Sam."

Sam sighed. "Ilyse brought her over. She said that she was looking for someone and Cas could help her out."  
Dean looked back at Brooke, only to find her gone.

"What the hell?!"

Sam frowned "Look what you did Dean."

"I didn't do anything."

"You scared her."

"She seemed sketchy. I had a bad feeling about her."

Sam moaned in frustration. "Let's just find her, ok?"

And so the search began. Dean and Sam split up, searching the bunker. Sam saw a flash of blue and turned onto an empty hallway. Dean heard the squeak of a sneaker and ran into Sam. They decided to stick together as a smell wafted through the hallways.

"Now what is she doing?"

"Calm down. I don't think it's what you think it is."

"When I find her I'll-"

The sight in the main room stopped him. Brooke was sitting at one of the tables, a pan of brownies before her. She was biting into a sandwich, two more plates beside her. She looked up. "I'm sorry for startling you. I-I freaked out and hid. I saw the kitchen and everything else kinda just happened. I* thought it could fix everything up."

"I'm sure we all need to apologize." Sam elbowed Dean."

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry."

Brooke let a smile crawl to her face. "Start over?"

She took another bite as the boys sat down.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean."

"We've died a couple times."

"I'm Brooke, I guess you could count me as a hunter, and I seem to be chased by every supernatural being out there."

"So I guess we'll get along just fine."

_I started to care. How could I have become so blind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not freak out if things start acting up. I've been known to experience technical difficulties.


	4. The First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's becoming a family! Hooray!

Sam's POV

I think we warmed up to her pretty quick. She would help us with research, and help us find a case, but Dean still didn't want her to come with us. I didn't necessarily mind though. On one hunt, which took us about a week. We got back, and almost the entire library was catalogued. And, even after all the work she had done, she apologized.

"I'm really sorry for not getting it done. I got distracted by this really interesting novel and-"

"Really, Brooke, it's ok. Don't worry about it." It was kind of adorable, in a way. And in the end, over a plate of cookies, Brooke finally asked the question. More of a statement really.

"I want to go on the next hunt with you."

Dean almost choked on the cookie he was eating. "Why?"

"I've been stuck in this bunker for a long time. Nobody is any closer to finding Castiel and I fear I'm getting rusty"

I looked over at Dean, who was still trying to recover from the cookie.

"I think it'll be fine. What about you Dean?"

He nodded. "Do you know how to take care of vamps?"

Brooke nodded. "Vanyehgonur....or chopping off the head."

As Dean bit into another cookie, I narrowed my eyes. "Was that...Enochian?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "N-no."

I dropped it until Dean left to get some beer. "You're a witch aren't you?"

Brooke stared at the table, her hands churning into her lap.

I leaned across the table towards her. "Look, secrets don't end well with us." Brooke shook her head, still denying it. I tried another angle. "I'll make sure Dean won't do anything. Just answer the question, ok?"

Brooke sighed. "I-I am a witch. I knew it would come to light sooner or later..." I felt confusion cloud my face. "I prefer magic to weapons."

Dean walked in as she finished her sentence, clearing his throat. "What now?

Brooke swallowed, her hands resuming their worrying.

"Brooke's a witch."

"Technically I'm a white witch! I only use my magic when I can't talk my way out, and I've never seriously injured or killed another human being." Her defense had a hint of fear, and she began to inch away from Dean.

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

"I-I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Well, this is my reaction. How could you be a witch and a hunter? Does Ilyse know about this?" Brooke's wordless nod prompted further outburst. "How could she trust you?" Dean had started to advance, causing Brooke to end up against a wall.

I saw that Brooke was standing tall, getting a defensive position I had never seen before. She looked up at him, her hands pressed on the wall, palms facing outward, fingers splayed as wide as they would go.

"She trusts me because I trust her. I owe her my life and my sanity. Trust is built on more than a good word and a smile. It has to feel right. It felt right to her."

Dean grabbed her shirt, pulling her slightly up. "Well, it sure doesn't feel right to me."  
I  
realized that things were getting out of hand. "Dean, put her down."

"Why should I? Who knows what she'll do?

I stepped forward, eyeing Dean warily. "She won't do anything as long as you put her down."

I saw Brooke relax as she picked up the hint. Dean glared at her for a moment before letting go. Brooke dusted off her shirt, visibly shaking. I was surprised that she was able to speak.

"Just give me chance. I won't let you down, I promise"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the end, it turned out alright. She ended up coming with us, and stood in as a "forensic scientist in-training", which gave us easier access to the bodies,(We didn't have to try and avoid paperwork), which led us to a terrifying discovery.

"This is cleaner than most vamps." 

Brooke made a grunt of agreement as she fiddled with the microscope.

"What makes you say that?" I winced as I opened up the body bag, the smell attacking my nostrils.

"There isn't any blood around the vic, and it looks like a fantasy vampire attack versus a real vamp. There's something up. Got anything for us Brooke?"

"I was able to separate the vamp blood from the vic, and compare it to my carry-on. I think...they're trying to create an Alpha, power-wise. Not the part about being the first."

I studied the next corpse. "Maybe we can find something in the lore about that." 

Dean nodded. "You and Brooke get started on that, and I'll go get the vic files."

Brooke finished scribbling her data down on a notepad and grabbed her bag. "Ok. Lets go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After three hours of endless searching and countless websites, we finally called Bobby for help. Dean had brought the reports, and we put together a conclusion. Every victim hailed from a different religion. The only one not counted for was Hindu, and looking at the reports, we only had two hours before the time of the ritual. I listened to the radio while Dean and Brooke packed, trying to see if a missing person report would get called in.

"Do you think they might be at the closed warehouse we passed on the way in?" We were in the car trying to find the vampires.

"Won't hurt to look would it?" Dean pulled up and we hid in the bushes by the entrance. A car pulled up moments later, and two men got out, pushing a figure in between them. 

Dean shifted quietly on his feet. "That must be him." I looked at Brooke and almost gasped. The light made it look like she had no pupils, and they were a smoking blue, almost hypnotizing so. She turned back to me, and it was gone. "What's the plan?"

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>  
Brooke took a deep breath, her hands shaking as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of gloves, slipping them onto her hands, unzipping her pockets. Sam looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. Dean, focusing squarely on the doorway, waved Sam forward as he held it open. Brooke followed in behind him, with Dean bringing up the rear. The warehouse was very dark, with scant rays of moonlight filtered through the windows. The phantom creaks and groans echoed eerily, and the tangy smell of blood permeated the air. There was a clang of metal and Brooke disappeared from sight. The brothers went back to back, blades held out in front of them. There was the sound of scuffling and a vamp fell out of the shadows, face smoking.

Brooke rose out from behind the body, hair disheveled and eyes wild. "Sorry." Her hand curled from a claw to a fist. " I couldn't let him get away." Sam and Dean, awestruck, said nothing. Brooke turned, exclaiming, "I think I found where they're doing the ceremony." She led them to a hallway where light could be seen seeping through the rotting door. They found an adjacent room with a window and Sam (who was the only one who could reach) counted the vampires. After completing the plan, Brooke crawled to the vent, ready to squeeze through, while Dean prepared to bust down the door, Sam ready behind him.

There was 10 long, unbearable seconds of tension.

Then the screaming started. Dean slammed his shoulder into the door and he and Sam dashed in, struggling to get to the screaming man in the center of the room. They hacked and slashed, but more vampires seemed to rise from the decapitated bodies of their comrades, and soon the two boys were captured, with no sign of Brooke.

Laughter filled the space as a tall, gaunt man entered, his long cloak swishing against the ground, escorted by a man and a woman. "Maybe I should have been a little more off the radar! Oh well. When I was human, I never really was for subtlety!"

The vampire walked to the two hunters, who pinched their faces at his approach. "I assume you're here to stop me. It'll be so fun now that you get to see what a Rising Alpha becomes." He kept on rambling as the other vampires began to clear a space in the room, another female vampire painting a circle in blood, partially finishing it before stepping back.The Rising Alpha finally stopped talking, and smiled. "It's time for you to see the start of a new era!"

The man in the center of the room started struggling again as the vampires around the circle began to murmur rhythmically. I name rose from the chanting: " **Rin Rin Rin Rin**." Rin smirked and stepped into the circle, chanting the spell with them. At the last word, the female vampire finished the circle.

There was a bright flash of light, and the boys felt someone tugging on their arms. "Hurry hurry it won't last long." The light faded, smoke filling the room. Dean felt someone stumble against him, and then be pulled away, They both reached the cat, and saw Brooke as they turned, dragging the sobbing sacrifice behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(They take him to the hospital and head out)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The way home was silent for the longest time, all members of the group were wiped out (or shell shocked, in Brooke's case) from the job. Still puzzled, Sam looked back and said to Brooke, "What happened back there?"

"I killed a vampire in the room we started in while you guys were fighting. That way I could use its blood in order to smell like one. I knew that the blood-lust would drown out my heartbeat, so I snuck in and hid among them. I tweaked the spell just a little bit and completely reversed the effects. It didn't kill all of them, but I'm certain they won't be getting up anytime soon."

"That's....actually pretty cool"

"Did Dean Winchester just give me a direct complement with no sarcasm or hidden meaning? I have officially accomplished all goals in life. This calls for a celebration. When we get back to the bunker, I will get ingredients for cookies."

Sam laughed and Dean smiled while saying, "Just as long as you make me some pie too."

_I missed this wholeness. I'll have to break it._

_______________--------------------------------___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do. Also, this is the point where I start dropping hints at Brooke's dad. Message me if you figure anything out!


	5. Shifting Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things start to change, and time is running out.

It had been a day or two since the first hunt, and everything had fallen into rhythm. Brooke was almost always in the kitchen, the warm smell of sugar chasing away the memory of blood and teeth. Sam had returned to searching for a case, punctuated by trips into the kitchen and to the store. Dean would flip through a couple books, sleep, eat, and repeat. The silence was comfortable, soft. No one spoke about the hunt, and nothing needed to be said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone buzzed loudly on the table, jarring Dean from his internet endeavors. "Hello"

" 'Ello squirrel."

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam looked up. There was a clatter from the kitchen as Brooke listened, trying to sound busy.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A favor? Who do you think we are, your friends?" 

Sam caught Dean's attention and he lowered the phone. "We could use a favor from a demon like Crowley..."

Dean thought for a moment before putting the phone back to his ear. "You'll owe us, Crowley."

"Great! It's a deal. Now, I'm being chased by angels and they've messed me up somehow and I can't zap out. The coordinates are in your phone, just like your dear old Daddy used to do it. Good luck-" He was cut off by a high pitched ringing noise, and the line went dead.

Dean put the phone on the desk. "Well, looks like we're going on a road trip."

Sam stood and and walked into the kitchen, seeing that Brooke was already packing cookies and pie in plastic containers. "Did you hear everything?" Brooke nodded. "We don't always work with demons it's just-"

Brooke cut him off. "Sam, it's fine. Most of my ancestors worked with demons for a living. I don't really care." 

Sam sighed in relief before helping Brooke pack the Impala. Dean got a strange feeling over Brooke's complacency, but shook it off when Sam told him what she had said about her family

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

**Brooke**

When we arrived at the hotel, I set up my spell bowl. "He's the king of hell?" Old Brooke wouldn't know that.   
Dean nodded. 

I mixed everything together and mumbled 'til the potion glowed. It showed Mr.Crowley tied to a chair, with angels around him. I was glad my spell didn't include sound- I could tell they were talking about me. I twisted the bowl, trying to find location clues while Squirrel breathed down my neck and Moose opened his computer. The room looked like a hotel room, but bigger. It must be an apartment. I zoomed out and made a number out of the fuzzy image: 322. Moose and I then tried to find which apartment building he was in. As I zoomed past Mr. Crowley into the window view I saw the street name that was two blocks down. Moose located the building.

_We're on our way Mr. Crowley._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the building, and found the number with ease. Brooke pulled the fire alarm right before they stomped into into the room, in order to clear innocents out of the building. Sam and Dean started scuffling with the angels. Brooke ran straight to Crowley and undid the bounds and the circle around his feet. He took her wrist and whispered in her ear: "Just a little longer. Keep it up." He then disappeared, leaving her in the sight of several angels.

"They don't know, do they?" Brooke whirled around , eyes wide. An angel was stalking forward, his blade pointed at her. "You know they'll cast you out. They'll kill you once they find out you're an abomination. How long do you think it'll be before your dirty blood taints them too?"

Dean stepped between the angel and Brooke, who was now curled up in a ball, shaking. Sam quickly disposed of the angel and called Ilyse as Brooke's breathing grew faster.

"What do you want Sam? I'm in the middle of a hunt." 

"It's Brooke. Something happened and-"

"Panic attack?"

"I'm not-"

There was a thud on the line. "Blankets, Snickers, rest. Now leave me alone. There was a squishing sound, followed by a "Hell yeah!" before the call ended.

Brooke returned to her senses carried by Dean. "Why are you helping me so much? You barely know me.

"Well sweetheart, first of all, if you lost your mind on us, Ilyse would kick my ass back to back to hell herself. Secondly, you're family. I think you deserve our trust." Dean thought he imagined it, but Brooke's face fell slightly at those words.

_Dean, you have no idea what I deserve._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, suggestions, critics, and characters are still open, PM me with character bios. Since chapters 1-10 are posted over 1 or two days from Wattpad, I haven't been able to talk to readers or get any feedback. However, I hope you all have fantastic, terrific days. Fly high!


	6. Civil War: Searching for Bucky (Or: A Fight, an Opportunity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get reunited, but then things go a little sour

"Brooke!"

"Ilyse!"

"I missed you so much!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah.....wanna get some cookies?"

"Do you really have to ask? Let's go!" Ilyse slung her arm around Brooke's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. "I brought The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier."

"Yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke and Ilyse lay on the bed, watching the laptop and eating popcorn.

Ilyse cut her eyes at Brooke, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"Something is off with you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong." Brooke's throat clenched at the words.

"Something happened with the angels, didn't it? While you were stuck there. You can't hide that from me. What did they tell you?"

Brooke rolled off the bed. "Lay off, will you?"

"I'm just worried. You're not yourself."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're my friend." Ilyse stood. "Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be in pain."

Brooke's hands grew hot. "So, now you're threatening me?" Ilyse slammed through the door, Brooke's smoldering hand prints on her shoulders." "You knew your parents. You knew them and loved them for a long time." Brooke's eyes were wide. "Tell me how I'm supposed to find my Dad? Just knock on Granddaddy's door and ask? Tell me!"

Ilyse punched Brooke in the nose, causing her to stumble back into Sam, who had to bring her spell-casting hand to the ground. Dean and Sam locked eyes and pulled the girl's their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're taking the motorcycle."

"Excuse me?"

"Put your bag in the sidecar. C'mon!"

Sam waved goodbye and walked back into the bunker. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Brooke glared at the table, her arms crossed. "No."

Sam shifted on his feet and looked around. "So...you really want to find your dad."

There was a pause. "Yeah."

"But you need Cas."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just summon him?"

"I don't know that spell and I don't ever want to learn it."

Sam walked into the main library. "Well, the men of letter cataloged spells from a lot of different witches. I haven't been able to read them, but maybe you can."

Brooke began sifting through the various volumes. "Is there a stool somewhere?"

Sam looked up from his computer. "I can get it for you."

"No, its ok....."

Sam walked over. "Which one?"

"Sam, just let me get it."

"The green one?"

"Yeah." Brooke felt a shadow loom over her as Sam reached for the book. She felt her cheeks grow hot and placed her hands on her face to cool it down. She then took the book from Sam and walked to the table. Sam was surprised to find that witches had their own encryption code, and, depending on the coven, their own shorthand and spell writing techniques. Brooke ended up spending an hour teaching him the basics so he could help her. They managed to get about halfway though the books before Brooke gasped.

"Got it" She ran to her room, heart thumping. She came back, and started collecting her things, her heart thumping. She came back and started laying everything out rushing back and forth to get everything together.

"Quarter of a cup..... 2 drops..... is that 3? 3...." Various unsightly things joined blood, holy water and holy oil. Brooke felt the dull, fuzzy feeling creep up her arms and her hands started to grow hot as she chanted. She could feel Sam's eyes burning into her back.

She snapped and the spell sparked. "I need a piece of paper." Sam got up and handed her a scrap of paper, which she dipped into the now-glowing liquid. "We'll need to let it sit for a minute." Brooke felt the magic coursing through her veins, giving her wings for the precious time it ran through her.

"It's a cell phone number." Sam's voice brought her back to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"We can call it when Dean and Ilyse come back."

Brooke's heart sank. "You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, it would be better to wait. You're not planning on going anywhere, right?"

Brooke's eyes grew hot as she heard the hope in Sam's voice. It radiated off him like waves, and it was so strong that Brooke could see it without her sight. She did her best to put on a smile. "Yeah."

And into the kitchen she went, digging through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She went into her room and sat the glass on the desk, pouring the clear amber liquid until it reached the brim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A clear voice broke the silence.

_**Let me make this clear, life is short my dear. See your mother here, her last painful year. I wish you only knew, she stuck around for you! Maybe you should just fall! And leave the world and lose it all. And if that's what you need, to finally see, I'll be with you through it all!** _

Sam walked into the room to see here singing and leaning against the wall. The bottle on her desk was almost empty. "Brooke....."

"I'm one of those people who drown their sorrows."

"What's wrong?"

"I missed my "Find Daddy" deadline." She got off the wall and stumbled. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"You need to lay down, you're completely wasted."

"Am not! I have a high alcohol tolerance. Some people think its unholy."

Sam wrapped his arm around Brooke and helped her to the bed. "You need rest. And no more drinking!"

"Stop trying to be my Mom." Brooke became reduced to mumbling before falling asleep.

Sam brushed her hair from her face before leaving. "Glad you're here Brooke."

_Sam, you wouldn't be happy if you knew why I was there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I'm not the best writer and most of these chapters are short. But they're getting longer, I promise! I don't mind comments about typos, there is always room for improvement! The song was called Jenny, the artist is Nothing More.


	7. Hail Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo a betrayal. Nice

_It was too close to call. I'd admit, I was scared. That damned angel couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sam and Dean, if you had listened closely, you would have found out that it wasn't just trash talk. I am an abomination. I couldn't tell you because it would lead to questions about my past. And Mr. Crowley. I had to protect that. I'm sorry._

**Brooke**

I waited, with a plate of cookies is one hand.

Sam came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You need to relax."

My hand clenched around the hem of my shirt. "I'm fine." _Lair._

"She'll forgive you Brooke. I'm sure of it."

_Maybe now.... but when Mr. Crowley comes to take me back, she'll never forgive me._

I sat down in a nearby chair, staring at the cookies. I would have to warm them up again. The smells of Dean and Ilyse wafted in and I turned to face them. "Ilyse....these are for you." There was a harsh moment of silence.

Ilyse swept the cookies out of my hands and pulled my into a hug, the strong smell of motorcycle grease and the lavender soap she tried to hide it with surrounded me. "I accept your apology. Did I break your nose?"

"You must be getting out of shape or something. It doesn't even hurt anymore." We laughed and I saw the brothers smile. The happiness....it was timeless. It was beautiful.

Sam called Cas while I caught Ilyse and Dean up. Sam got the town, it was only a couple hours away. I was in the kitchen, cleaning up, when Ilyse came up behind me.

"I can't stay."

"What? But you just got back!"

"I know...but I have some things I need to take care of. Call me whenever, ok?"

My heart sank. "Ok." Ilyse gave me another hug. After she left, I turned to finish cleaning.

The heart-rushing scent of the library and cinnamon loomed behind me. "What did Ilyse want?"

"She has to go somewhere and she was saying goodbye." My gut dropped at those words. Was something going to happen?

I walked out with Sam as Dean and Ilyse said goodbye. They hugged way too long. After she left, we climbed into the Impala. I never really liked it in that car. The too-clean smell of leather with the covered scent of blood never put me at ease like the familiar smell of my Jeta.

I bit my nails down to stubs by the time we arrived. How was I going to say who-what- I was? I should have thought this through.

Sam turned around as Dean parked the car. "You'll be fine. Cas won't kill you."

Until he finds out. "I guess you're right." I get out of the car, my hands in my sleeves to hide their shaking. Nice angel, pretty angel, from how Dean talks about him. think about the eyes. The smell. That'll help. What color would his eyes be? My hands drifted to my spell bags out of habit, and I sighed, trying to relax. He doesn't know what you are, it's ok.

I saw the trench coat before I saw his face. The vessel was a good 7 inches taller than me. I realized, if he touched my skin, he would know instantly. I pulled on the skin-tight, clear gloves that I use for hiding the spells. I just hope it works.

After introductions were over, I shook Castiel's hand. His eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen. His smell....feathers, and the air right after it rains.

"You're looking for your father?" I nodded "Well, I think that we should first-"

"Cas, can I talk to you for a second?"

It was time to get out of here. I had to get out of here as soon as I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean**

I pulled Cas aside. "I don't want her to know what we're planning."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust her that much. Not quite. Ever since our bout with the angels and rescuing Crowley... she's been very skittish and very evasive. I mean... she's never really searched for conversation, but she'd talk"

"I'll try to find out. Will she be wary of me?"

"She doesn't like angels so....probably."

"You'll need to grab her for me."

"Ok." I couldn't help feeling bad for going behind her back like this, but it seemed like the only option. "Could you help us make sure Crowley seals his deal? We can check her after that." Cas nodded and I felt my heart swell. "Thanks."

We returned to the main area , where Sam and Brooke were talking. "He'll help us with Crowley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Sam**

At those words, Brooke paled. "We're going to summon him?"  
Her voice shook.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but I know you've had some rough times, so Sam'll do it."

I frowned at him. What was he getting at? We met eyes for a moment, and I realized he still didn't trust her. I rolled my eyes and got to work, Brooke locked onto my every move. Her gaze has changed. I started to get the same feeling I had when I met het. The feeling that when she looked at me, there was nothing I could hide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Brooke**

A pressure had started to build into the back of my head, crawling to my eyes. My sight always showed up when I was nervous. I quickly damped it down, my hands clenching at my shirt. _Hurry up Mr. Crowley._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Castiel**

She had never really met my eyes, but I still felt it when she looked at me, I saw them when she looked at everything around her. There was a glow, of sorts, that no human really had. What was she? I didn't feel anything other than her witch power coursing under her skin. So why didn't this feel right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the final words, Crowley appeared. "What do you want, Winchester?"

"Just confirmation." Cas stepped up as Dean continued. "We can't trust you to keep your promise."

"Oh...I told Brooke over there that I would. Isn't that right, dear?"

Sam turned slowly onto Brooke. "Brooke, how does he know your name?"

Crowley grinned. "I also know about your little "kill-all-demons" plan. So, I took the liberty to destroy all the possible ways to accomplish that. Brooke, darling, time to go."

Dean and Sam watched Brooke's slow walk to stand by Crowley. "I'll keep my promise. Ta-ta boys!"

Brooke scratched apart the circle, and they were gone. The last thing she saw were two pairs of eyes, one filled with cold acceptance, the other wide, disbelieving.....and flooded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam**

"I can't believe she betrayed us! How did she even know about anything? We didn't say one word about it to her!" Dean dialed Ilyse. "She's not answering."

"Dean....maybe she's busy."

"Well, we're not. When we get back, start finding a way to free Brooke. She probably sold her soul to become a more powerful witch."

I sighed, looking out the window. Dean was probably right. Why else would she go behind our backs and ruin the only solid chance we had at killing all the demons? Why would she do that to ud? To me and Dean and Ilyse and Bobby? We were going to make the world a safer place. She must have at least picked that up while she was /spying/ on us. 

It was weird....she never seemed nervous about talking about her past or what had happened to her. Maybe, she had locked up everything she didn't want us to know and just didn't think about it. What else had she hidden from us?

"Finally! Ilyse, what took you so long? You're on speaker."

"Oh...um, well, I'm kind of busy."

"Did you know about this?"

"Know about what? If you haven't noticed, I haven't spoken to you in the past 24 hours."

"Brooke."

"What about Brooke?"

"She's working with Crowley."  
"What are you talking about? She wouldn't- Brooke wouldn't do that."

"Well, she did. And now our plan for the demons won't work." Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "That bitch completely betrayed us."

"Hey don't call her that. She is still my freind."

"Well, unless she comes up with a pretty good reason for doing what she did, you won't have to worry about her anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you threatening to kill her?"

"Its our job, isn't it?"

"No, that is not our job. Our job is to help people, not kill innocent ones because they made a mistake." 

"Oh, I hardly think she's innocent. Working with a demon is hardly a mistake you can make."

"You are such a hypocrite Dean. We all have worked with demons before."  
I felt myself frown as Dean fell silent for a moment. "When did you ever work with demons?"

"Hey, look, its not important right now. Can we get back on track?"

"Fine. What do you think we should do?"

"I think that you should try to find a way to talk to her. Find out the truth."

"I'm pretty sure the truth is right in front of our faces. Wait, what about you? Aren't you going to help us?"

Ilyse sighed. "I can't help you. I told you I'm busy with something."

"Well, when you're done, you need to help us. You know her best."

"No promises, I've got to go." 

The call went dead. Dean tossed the phone in the back seat, his face sullen. " What's up with her?"

"Dean, did something happen between you and Ilyse while you guys were gone?"

"What? No. Nothing happened."

It got quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the ride. It gave me too much time to think. 

Now, on the other side, I could see the little hints. The days of depression, the scared look in the back of her eyes. The way she reacted to Crowley's name. Crowley. Where they...close? The way she reacted to him was not the way a normal subordinate would. How long had she been working with him? How long had the Brooke Ilyse knew been gone?

_I saw you. Your eyes. I honestly didn't think you would grow to care. I would, of course, with my stupid little monster heart, but I didn't think you would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say?? Everything's pretty much the same. I'll give you a update estimate for chapter 11 @ chapter 10


	8. Return of the Traito(r)i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're baaaaaaack,   
> and a job gets done

Brooke looked at the ceiling. "I believe that was a summons."

"Then hang on."

"Why?" She pulled on the strap of her bag.

"Because last time I almost bloody _died_ , that's why."

Brooke grabbed Crowley by the wrist, but let go as soon as they arrived.

"Wow, Crowley, way to show off."

"I have no idea what you mean, Squirrel. Now, last I checked, we were not on the best of terms. Why am I here?"

"We need you to open this."

"Since when do I owe you lot any favors?

Dean rolled his eyes. "Since forever, Crowley. Now, are you going to open it or not?"

"Bluebird." Crowley tilted his head slightly. "Open the box."

Sam spoke up from the corner. "Hold on. She's not touching it. We can't trust her." 

Brooke wilted, stepping back behind Crowley. "Feeling a bit wounded, are we Moose?"

Sam seethed as he moved beside the table. "Just tell us how to open it."

Brooke mumbled something, her eyes downcast. 

"Oh, so you think just because you don't have to hide anymore, you can do whatever you want? Is that it? Do we need to bring Cas in here, since you obviously have to be scared of someone in order to get something done?"

Brooke suddenly was right in front of him,her hands shaking at her side. "Don't talk like you know, like you know what I've had to do to get here."

Dean turned to Crowley and made a 'did you do this?' face as Brooke continued. "Everything I've done in the past month and a half has been pure torture, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, but why Crowley?"

"I'm still right here!"

"Because he was the one who took me away, who made a deal to keep me safe from the people I was running from. And I was able to save another life with my deal."

Dean held up a finger. "Hold on. What?"

Brooke's face shifted to a frown. "Ilyse. She had to be saved."

"Ilyse would never do what I think you're saying." Dean took a step back as Brooke walked towards him. "Why would she sell her soul?"

"Because you died. It was just you two on a case, and you died. I guess, when she brought you back, Ilyse wiped your memory so you wouldn't worry." 

Dean looked like he wanted to punch something. He yanked his out his phone, typing the number furiously. Sam still wasn't convinced. "There was nothing else you could do?"

Brooke looked up, her anger bubbling away. "I've made my choice. I wish there was, but there isn't." They looked at each other for a moment, and Brooke walked over to the box, placing her hands on it. She started to chant, but a fire rose from it and tossed her back. She skidding back and dove out of the way, shouting something in enochian.

Crowley watched calmly as the fire chased her. He looked at Dean. "Do you know what's in there?"

Dean shook his head, earning a eye roll from Crowley. "Don't you Winchesters ever do your homework?"

Sam joined them with a slam as Brooke threw him back, shouting at the box with a growl in the back of her throat. "What is she doing?"

Crowley crossed his arms. "Her job. She was preparing as soon as she walked in the door. She would do this kinda thing for other witches all the time."

The fire reached forward with fingers that licked at Brooke's arms, her whole body shaking as she struggled to keep her eyes hidden. She could feel her warding start to melt away, the hum returning to her body. Please hold out a bit longer... She closed her eyes and walked forward until she felt her hands settle on the chest. "Please..." The English in her mouth felt clunky and large as she begged the spell into existence. In one large flash, the fire was gone and the box was open.

Crowley saw her turn on shaking knees, eyes wide. "It's gone." The hand around her torso put a twinge of concern in Crowley, and he looked at Dean. "Where's your angel friend?"

"At the b- hey Cas!"

Crowley nodded at Brooke, who dashed for the door, her eyes turning. The room started to shake and hum, light filling every crack of the space. Cas grabbed Brooke and she yelled something at him as figures appeared around the room. She yanked her arm away and slid out the door.

Dean turned as Cas grabbed his shoulder. "We need to go."

"I've got the box. Did you see Crowley?"

Dean shook his head, feeling like he had missed something. "Sam, we need to get on this. Something big is going down." They had made it to the Impala, a light rain already washing the scorch marks left by the angelic power.

"Dean is right." The brothers turned at the tone in Cas's voice. "Those angels had their wings."

_I make my choices based on my survival. That is my life in its purest form_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa what?!?!?! The angels have wings again? How'd that happen? (I kept a couple things. Sue me)
> 
> It's really short, and I'm really sorry. Please bear with me.


	9. The Other Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? A new friend? Lack of originality? Neat!

_**Flashback bby** _

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"We either save the bunker or lose it to whatever's out there."

"Normally, I would trust whatever weird spell you use to look at stuff, but can we double check?"

"We don't need to double check."

Brooke waited in the silence, before Kevin spoke up. "I think it's a tablet."

"What? Since when does a tablet grow legs, walk over here and bang on the door while Ilyse is gone?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Well, then, I guess we should look again."

"No time. I want to see." He headed to the door

"Kevin, wait." Brooke scrambled after him, her heart racing. "We shouldn't-"

The terrible howling cut her off. Kevin hurried back to her, grabbing her hand. "C'mon we have to get to your bag." The wind swirled around them, the walls flickering as the warding Brooke had placed failed.

"How did they find m- us?"

"Try to think. What could hold them off?"

"The one we'd need is blue plus red bottle. And then someone will need to-"

"What do I need to do?"

"Kevin, we can't have this conversation again. It's a spell for the experienced only." Brooke tugged at her bag, pulling out some bottles and setting them in front of her.

"They're here for me, right?"

"We don't know that."

Kevin looked at her as the shaking grew more violent. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain. But they're here for me."

"All the more reason for me to cast the spell."

"Kevin!"

"What?" He took her arm. "You can explain when we get out of here."

Brooke bit her lip and grabbed the blue bottle. "Throw the red one and run when you're ready. I'll finish it out. I guess we'll try to meet up?"

"Of course." Kevin took a deep breath and stood, throwing the bottle and disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

Brooke got away from the angels, but she never saw Kevin again

_**Time for the good stuff** _

**Crowley**

Brooke stood in front of me, hands behind her back. "Can you repeat that?"

"I don't want to risk my coven, sir. They have jobs of there own."

"In that case, I'm sending a demon with you."

Brooke's face twisted slightly, but quickly returned back to normal. "Very well."

"Do we have a problem Bluebird?"

"No problem sir." Brooke broke eye contact with me and shifted her gaze to her feet.

"I had already picked someone to accompany you in case of coven trouble. My mother never trusted hers."

"With all due respect, Miss Rowena is not a people person. I doubt she was very trustworthy herself. My coven and I exist as friends and co-workers who pick a job a carry it out. There's not much else to it."

I nodded. "Understandable. Go gather your things." Brooke stepped behind her curtain as the demon walked in.

He looked at me with a smirk. "I get to go above ground?"

"With an escort. Remember, your face is still valuable."

"Well, the only person who could find me is either dead or locked up in a cage somewhere. I think I'll be fine."

For some reason, this sentence struck me in a strange way. I shrugged. "How ever you look at it."

Brooke stepped out, still straightening her bag. "Are they here?"

I gestured. "Brooke, meet-" The choked noise that came from her throat stopped me. I looked at the two of them, her eyes wide, blue, and watery with emotion, his smirk a full on smile now.

"It's been a long time, Brooke. How'd Derek work out for you?"

Brooke fell on her knees and burst into tears.

"Maybe it's best you wait outside, Kevin."

"Whatever you say boss."

I stood over Brooke as she cried. "Get up." She shook her head as her shoulders jumped with the hiccuping breaths. "Then talk it out."

She apparently wasn't able to speak. I smoked out and went into her mind, were the concience was waiting, hands behind it's back. "What do you want?"

"You're having a meltdown. Snap out of it."

"We were best friends. He scarified himself for me. I spent all those years thinking he was alright, he just had to hide. Now, he's somehow a demon, a twisted form of the man I killed because my spells weren't strong enough and I never told him who I was."

I walked to the conscience and grabbed it's shoulders. "Do I need to wash you?"

It shook its head, eyes wide.

"Then pull it together. You have a job to do."

It nodded, swallowing. The howling inside the mind stopped. I removed myself and looked at Brooke, who's face was now stoic and calm.

"Where to?" She stood and brushed off her knees.

"Relic hunting storehouse, block C, number 24."

She nodded. "Time limit?"

"Just don't get caught."

**Kevin**

I almost didn't recognize her at first. She had grown a bit, but she also seemed tough, more confident. Something had definitely happened since I died. She wasn't a demon, though, the emotion made that clear. She had told me when I was human that she'd never make a deal with a demon even if her life depended on it. So what made her change her mind? I leaned against the door frame as the crying stopped and voices resumed. The door opened and Brooke looked up at me. "Never thought you'd see me again, huh?"

Brooke closed her eyes and re-opened them. "I looked for you."

"Well, you aren't very good at it."

She pushed past me and started down the hall. "Getting captured by angels and being tortured for a year and a half can do that to you."That was something I had missed. "What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me."

"When did this happen? I don't remember hearing anything."

Brooke shook her head, not looking at me as I came up beside her. "When I escaped, Mr. Crowley found me."

I smiled. " _Mr._ is it now? Do I need to stay out of the way?"

Brooke glared at me again and snarled something into the darkness before her. I didn't realize she had been walking to the cages.

"What are we doing here? Why are you aggravating them?"

A hell hound no higher than my knee stalked out of the darkness to her. "Just picking up a friend."

"Hey! Crowley's whore!" Brooke set her face as she turned to look a demon. "I hope you're not talking to me. At least I don't kiss ass to get where I am."

"At least I don't don't act like a monster version of a human's 'Daddy's girl.'"

I really wanted some popcorn.

Brooke snarled in the back of her throat. "I have a job to do."

"What, finding a third? Gotta teach her the safe word? Or was that third your momma?"

Brooke grew very still. "Don't talk about her like that."

The demon smiled. "Oh, and why should I? Everyone knows that the only reason you're here is cause she-" The howls drowned it out, as half the hell hound cages leaped at her. I couldn't read Brooke's face, but when she looked at me, her eyes had changed to look like a demons, a smoky blue.

"Sorry about that." The hell hounds dispersed. "We can go now."

**Brooke**

I couldn't stop starting at him. Even as he did so many non-Kevin things, he still used the 'I'm smart listen to me' voice; and of course, his face hadn't changed.

"Brooke!" Grandfather help me, he even said my name the same. "What are we going to get for Crowley?"

"I'm not sure. He just gave me a block number for the power register, and told me it was here." I gestured to the house in front of us. "That's all I know."

His face stayed passive. "And why am I here?"

I rolled my eyes, almost forgetting who- /what/ I was talking to. "Because I'm to precious to be in any sort of dangerous situation without someone." I stepped forward, readying my hands for a spell.

"Wait."

Kevin

I felt her power as soon as my hand reached her shoulder. She shook me off. "What?"

I looked at her carefully. She looked the same as she had when I was human. Same short hair, a shock of pink instead of blue, but that always changed. Her blue jacket had a tear or two, but it seemed the same. Her face hadn't changed, and although I hadn't seen her smile, all her emotions seemed honest enough. "You're not human."

Her posture sagged and her face fell in resignation. "I never was. I am a Nephlium. I assume you know what that is."

I nodded. "Is that why your eyes are weird?"

She shrugged. "I think so. Mr. Crowley says he hasn't seen a Nephlium with eyes like mine. I think it might be the witch in me." She turned back to the house, casting the spell to freeze the inhabitants. "We only have a couple minutes."

••~~~~~••~~~~~•••~~~~~~~••~~~~••~~~~~'••~~~~¢••¢~~~

We entered the house silently. Brooke started searching for the object. It seemed like nobody was home. Brooke had spent energy for nothing. Her eyes shifted, smoke leaking from corners. "Watch my back?"

I nodded and moved behind her as she scanned the room and headed for a door. She pulled out a small hex bag and placed it against the lock. There was a soft click.

We walked into a room that looked like it had been sacked. Drawers were lying on the floor, whatever was in them strewn across the room. Brooke pointed to a pile of clothes and mouthed 'angel'.

I nodded and moved around to the other side, slowly taking the clothes off the slumped form. The figure was locked in place with another spell. Whoever beat us here knew what they were doing. I turned to Brooke, who checked her watch. She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Awww, are you scared? I can pro-Ow!" She snapped a bracelet on my wrist. The plain white hissed on my skin and slowly turned a deep black. "What was that for?"

"You look like a witch now. It's a very complicated spell that my mother was only able to do once. Don't break it."

"I won't-"

She shushed me as the figure stirred. It stood and turned to us. "I have nothing for you."

"We need an relic."

"I have nothing! Someone came and took everything! They were lucky I was mostly drunk. I tell you, a month and a half's of good wine can do that to you."

Brooke's face tightened. "Are you the keeper?"

He shook his head. "I just took them for fun, safekeeping. I'm not the actual one."

"What's your name?"

"Balthazar."

She raised an eyebrow. "Word around town was you were dead."

"Let me tell you, you should not believe everything you hear. People just don't stay dead like they used to."

Brooke sighed and crossed her arms. "Thanks for the advice. But my friend and I need a relic."

"And I can't help you. Sorry."

Brooke stared at her feet silently, seemingly thinking.

Balthazar tilted his head. "What would two witches such as yourselves want with a relic?"

I shrugged. "We're gonna good money for it." I didn't question his wording, although Brooke's shoulders relaxed slightly when he spoke.

"Well, I can't help you. Honestly, I can't." He seemed genuinely sorry, which might have been why Brooke spoke again as I turned to leave.

"Do you know an angel named Gadreel?"

Balthazar nodded. "Yes, when the angels were cast out of heaven, it included the prison."

"Is he..." She cleared her throat. "Is he alive?"

Balthazar frowned. "I think he was one of the first hunted down. Do you need something from him?"

"I was just- no." She bowed slightly, mumbling something under her breath. "Thank you anyway."

After we left, I turned to Brooke. "What would you want with another angel?"

" 's'not important."

"Last I checked, something you told me makes you very important to a lot of higher powers."

"It doesn't matter." She turned to me, anger written plainly on her face. "I can send you back to hell if I want."

"As if you would." I smirked when she pressed her lips together, proving I was right.

"Let's just go. We still need to find the relic, and we're on a time crunch now."

"You have a spell to help?" She shrugged. "I'll see what Mama's book has."

As we left the house and got back into town, Brooke kept looking over her shoulder, seeming tense. "Something wrong?"

"Habit. Sorry." Brooke tapped her thigh, something she always did when she was nervous. "Let's just get inside."

The spell went perfect, we got a location within a day. Turns out, a radical faction of Lucifer followers were holed up the next town over. Brooke and I hashed a battle plan and headed out, letting silence protect both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I only have 9 chapters. I can't count. so, chapter 10 should be up sometime this month or early June. I hope everyone has a fabulous wonderful day!!


	10. Agents of H.A.D.E.S. (Hell and Death Encourage Safety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buddy cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter, off the actual plot line. Just a bit of background!

"It's not as easy as you think." She looked down at her bowl, its emptiness infuriating her.  
"That doesn't change the fact that you have to find that sniveling worm before he goes topside." Crowley crossed his legs and tilted his head. "So hurry up." He swirled the glass in his hand, his eyes watching her hands work across the table.  
Brooke let her mouth fall into a pout as she threw another handful of powder into the bowl. The fire flared again and her face flushed with the heat. "Cold spot."  
"I beg your pardon?" Crowley lifted his chin from his hand.  
"He just entered a cold spot. My magic can't get to it."  
"Send the hounds we have, and do tell them not to eat anyone."   
"Yes sir." Brooke picked up her bowl and moved behind her curtain, silence following behind her.  
"I haven't heard anything." Brooke paced, two steps at a time, behind Crowley's throne. "It shouldn't be this quiet." The floor already showed signs of wear from her constant anxious pacing.  
"Maybe you can't hear anything over your worrying." Crowley rolled his eyes and handed a demon the scroll, his signature lazily scrawled at the bottom. "Ever thought of that?"  
Brooke stopped pacing and sat criss-cross at one side of his throne, picking at the hole in her jeans. "It’s the type of silence where you start to feel uneasy. I just...don't like it." She had pulled a thread from the hole and was messing with it.  
Silence sat on his shoulder, begging to be broken. Crowley's sigh echoed in the room. "Don't be long."  
Brooke smiled at the floor before clearing her face and standing. "Thank you sir." She grabbed her bag, dashing out of the room.  
"That was rather soft of you, sir.” The demon on the other side of Crowley looked down at him, his face showing trace signs of amusement.  
"It's just a routine for her own health Leonard. Mind your own business.” Crowley took a sip of his drink, watching the spot where Brooke normally sat as if she had just left forever.   
\--  
Brooke skittered to a stop at the edge of the cold spot, the suction at her magic making her uneasy. She looked into the crater and her heart stopped. Bodies of dead and dying hellhounds scattered the pitted ground, some already disintegrating to red and black steam. Each one made a call or noise as she passed, and she tried to help as best she could.  
" _Miss Brooke…_ "  
Brooke slid down the edge of the crater to the hellhound's side. "What happened?"  
" _We were ambushed. They came and took the strongest of our brothers and sisters. The King's own was among them._ "  
"Juliette?"  
The hellhound’s breathing became labored. " _She said to stay silent in order to alert the king and not our enemies._ "  
"The things, whatever took the others, did it leave through the edge of the spot?"  
"They were demons, but the way of going topside was nothing like I had ever seen."  
She nodded, stroking his side."Take everyone out of here. I will go to Mr- the king, and we will take care of it. Get better"  
" _Thank you. We will._ "  
"They did _**WHAT**_?!"  
Brooke cowered at his voice, struggling to form her words under his gaze. "Took the strong ones, sir. I haven't found a reason yet."  
"You haven't looked?"  
Brooke shut her eyes tight, shifting to the side as if to move out of his sight. "No one was in the condition to take the message."  
"Get my coat. We're going to see if they left through the cold spot."  
Brooke scrambled to the cabinet and pulled out a black coat, hanging it on his shoulders as he strided out of the throne room.  
Crowley slid down the wall of the crater, Brooke right on his heels. He strode purposefully toward the center of the crater, eyes barely focused on what was around him. Somehow knowing exactly where to go, pulling Brooke with him, and was swallowed into empty air.  
They emerged behind a store, their feet kicking away gravel and flattening the grass growing in between the cracks in the pavement. Crowley dusted off his coat as Brooke crouched down, running her hand along the ground, loose gravel skittering away from her fingers.  
"It never gets clean."  
Brooke's eyes had transitioned, the blue-filled iris focusing on Crowley. "Pardon?"  
"My coat is never as clean when I snap it then when you clean it."  
"I know how to take care of things by actually doing my work." The words came before thought, and the snap that followed seemed just as sharp.  
Her body flew from the ground and slammed against the back of the store. "What was that?" Brooke winced as the back of her head was pressed against the wall. "I don't think you remember your place in the matter." He turned his hand, anger written plainly on his face.  
"I-" Brooke's face twisted as the pain increased. "It won't happen again." She pushed the last word out of her mouth with a whoosh of air. "Sir." She fell to the ground with a thump, body shaking like a leaf.  
"Let's go, Brooke." Turning on his heel, he headed off in a seemingly random direction, not waiting for her to stand.  
Brooke slowly pulled herself up, following Crowley, her face set and hands shaking.

 _ **Brooke**_  
After twenty million years of complaining, I finally found a motel Crowley could agree with. He didn't want to be in an area with his back exposed, so he leaned against the outside wall while I went inside.  
"Good afternoon."  
"Hi! I'd like a room with two doubles please.”  
The woman peeked past me, where she probably saw Mr. Crowley glowering. "Are you-" she lowered her voice "Are you safe? Do I need to call someone?”  
I carefully planned my facial expression, waiting in faux confusion before chuckling, ‘surprised’. "Oh! I'm fine. You’ll have to excuse my uncle. My aunt is sick, and, well, after my dad passed away, she and I are all he has left." I went a little overboard with the teary eyes, but it seemed to work."I'm very sorry for his behavior."  
The lady's eyes crinkled, but hers was a real sad smile. "It’s perfectly fine. You two call if you need anything." She handed me the keys and scribbled something on a note. "You shouldn't be worrying about food while you're here."  
I grinned- still sad of course, and tucked it in my pocket. "Thank you ma'am. Have a good day!"  
"You too, dear."  
I walked outside and Mr. Crowley pushed off the wall, falling beside me. "Took you long enough."  
"She thought you had kidnapped me or something. I told her that your wife, my aunt, was sick. It’s just so sad." I put my hands to my heart. "She and I are all you have left."  
Crowley rolled his eyes as I unlocked the door. "You need to have one story. What if you go back to a town you've been in?"  
I threw my spell bag on the bed closest to the window.. "I have three, and I recycle them depending on how far away I am from the last spot."  
"That's a smart thing to do, Bluebird."  
I felt my stomach settle. The nickname meant we were back on good terms. "I got free lunch, but you'll have to come with me for it to work."  
"Really?"  
"C'mon. Chicken salad isn't that bad. Besides, yours sometimes tastes like really bad charcoal."  
"What?" He wasn’t angry, more like confused. It was actually kind of funny, I had to choke down a laugh.  
"Summoning can mess up food big time."  
"Let's just go."  
I found myself skipping out the door, a real smile on my face.

 _ **Crowley**_  
"Will you stop glowering?"  
"Pardon?" I looked to my left to see Brooke staring at me. Even without her sight, her stare seemed invasive. I decided to stare at a spot above her head.   
"You'll call too much attention." Even though she blamed me for our conspicuousness, she looked around, clearly anxious.  
“I always act like this and it is never a problem.”   
She sighed and opened the door for me, lowering her voice as people started to pass by us. “You never had to hide before, if I may be so brash.”  
I decided to ignore her and looked at the menu, trying to figure out what I would have eaten if I was human. Brooke drinks ordered for us and reached across the table, yanking the menu out of my hands. “I’ll take care of it, Uncle _Asura_ (Azera).”  
Her smirk became one matched by my own. “Thank you _Doli_ (Dolly).” Two could play the hidden meanings name game. “Why are we eating here again?”  
She picked at the table. “If I had to be cooped up in that room listening any longer I would go insane. And I already told you about the problem with your food.”  
“What do you mean, listening? You can hear the dogs?”  
She nodded, her face furrowing with worry. “Ever since we arrived. They’re very loud, howling and crying out and such. They’re not in the best conditions.”  
I held out a hand to stop her. “Hold on. Please explain something. You can hear the hellhounds? Not just a sense of emotion?”  
She nodded again, tucking her hair behind her ears. I was suddenly noticed its vibrancy, and how she was somehow able to dye the ends a bright, almost toxic green, calling attention to herself despite the need for her to constantly hide. “Part of what happened in Heaven last year was these experiments, what would stick and what wouldn’t. One of the spells that stayed was the ‘talking-to-animals-mind-meld’ spell, except it works with animals on the supernatural spectrum, I guess.”   
Her face seemed solemn, as if repressing another emory. “What else happened in Heaven?” I had never asked such a personal question, and I think I shocked the both of us. She looked at me, her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.  
“I-I, I don’t-” She cleared her throat. “I don’t think that is appropriate lunch conversation.” The waiter gave us a weird look as he placed down our food. Brooke smiled and thanked him, promptly flustering him into forgetting about the conversation. After he left, I felt her burning focus return. “I’ll tell you after we get the hellhounds back.”  
The majority of our meal was finished in silence. The food Brooke ordered for me was actually quite good, despite my personal fine taste combined with the fact that I hadn’t eaten in some time. Every once in awhile I would try to create some form of conversation, but Brooke had shut down. There was no getting to her now.   
After we paid and left, I struggled to reconcile with her. I found an old-style candy store and pushed her towards it. As soon as she saw where we were going, her sulk turned up into a smile. Her back straightened and her hands slipped out of her pockets. She lost years and became like a child. Her sheer energy was contagious. Even with my immortality, I felt younger somehow. She filled four two-pound bags with candy and I quickly snapped up some money to pay for it.   
The walk back was much better, and Brooke had a skip in her step as we continued our search. I had never seen her this content, or this hyped up on sugar. I made a mental note to not give her this much sugar at once.

 _ **Brooke**_  
The first sign was a daeva, a shadow demon used as back-up or dirty-workers for weaker, lower-level demons. Since I had my sunglasses on, I saw several of them on the way back from the candy store, and another one as I went out to get toothpaste and a syringe for a spell I wanted to practice while topside. It looked a me, but I pretended not to notice it. It followed me until I went into a nearby church. I waited while the floor made the soles of my feet hissed and burned. As soon as it passed I hurried back, hoping that my shows won’t ruined.  
I think I startled Mr.Crowley as I reentered the room, my chest heaving.  
“What happened? Why are your shoes smoking?” I kicked them off and he snapped his fingers, repairing them. “Speak, Bluebird. We don’t have all day.”  
I gulped air and let the plan rush out. “They have daeva. It’s best to knock those down and see what’s left. Whoever took the hellhounds probably isn’t even around right now.”  
Mr. Crowley nodded, shrugging his jacket on. “Got a location?”   
“No.” His frown lead to my rush. “ _But_ if you have my back I can look. I can probably listen too.” And off we went.   
I found the hellhounds on the outskirts of town, in the same area as an illegal normal dog-fighting ring. How appropriate. I was able to get inside and complete a basic spell to blast out the daeva. Mr. Crowley waited outside, per usual, but also served as a lookout just incase any demons returned. As I let my sight take over my eyes, I saw a strange mark on the smoke of each demon I obliterated. It was not my banish or tracking mark, or nothing from Hell I recognized. I exorcised and captured in my special jar (jarred) a demon to study later.  
The final room was lined with cages. Empty to the common eye, each one had one or two hellhounds inside them. Some of the hellhounds had been there longer, so this smuggling ring probably would had gone unnoticed if they hadn’t taken so many close to Mr. Crowley. I released all of them and they immediately ran off to hell. The last cage held a small puppy, no older than a couple months. It seemed that whoever was running this smuggling ring had intended to breed the hellhounds. This had been tried before, but without proper exposure to hell miasma, these puppies generally died, or became strangely mutated, unable to do anything other than exist. Juliette had stayed behind, and I handed the puppy over to her and hoped it wasn’t too late. 

_**Crowley**_  
She walked out with a couple scratches on her face and arms. I tried to heal them, but it didn’t stick. She held out a jar, which seemed to be absorbing my energy. “Something weird was on them, so I grabbed one. It was another breeding ring.”  
I sighed and snapped my fingers, setting a trap for whoever returned. “All the hellhounds are back?”  
She nodded. “Yes sir. A puppy got taken down too. I think she’ll be ok.” Once the jar was zapped back to Hell, I was able to heal her cuts. She seemed content and grateful, and the atmosphere between us seemed much better than before. Not that I cared, of course.  
“Any errands you need to run?” She nodded as we started the walk back.  
“I need to work on a couple spells, and then I have to tell you some things, right?”  
I almost forgot about that. It felt weird not to be cheated out of something. She actually kept her promise. “Right, of course. That conversation can happen whenever you’re-”  
She shook her head. “I need to tell someone, otherwise I’ll put it off forever. I haven’t even told Ilyse most of this yet.” We reached the hotel and she opened the door for me. “It’s now or never.”  
She went the torture, which explained why my threats never phased her. Heaven never messed around in the fine art of torture. The way she described it made me squeamish at times. Her pain was visible on her face, even just sitting in front of me. Every part of her body was tense, and from time to time, her arm or leg would twitch, as if remembering pain. Normally, this kind of emotion would not faze me, but I found myself wanting to help in anyway I could.  
“So that’s when I started losing the sense of myself. The experiments especially did me in. They would belittle me and call me names in every language I understood. You’d think from how they hated me, they would want to kill me. What they ended up doing was far worse. They told me who I was everyday, and showed me what it meant. From killing my family to all of what happened last year showed me that I was” she had to gather herself, tears peeking from her eyes “I was a monster, an abomination, and that no one would ever accept me if they knew what I was. They told me that anyone who associated with me would never be able to move on, doomed to walk the earth or sent to hell. Not that it mattered, because, as they said, the whores of my mother’s family all went to hell anyway. My father was dead, so no one would save me either.” She swallowed, somehow able to muster a smile. “It was a miracle then, that Uncle Gadreel helped me. When Heaven fell, I looked for him, and he just disappeared. I think he helped me because we were both hated, we were both mistakes. I really hope he’s okay. He’s one of the only one’s who cared for me.” She suddenly leaned forward and hugged me, an unfamiliar gesture for both us. “And you, I guess. Even if it’s all for you. It’s better than torture.”  
I cleared my throat. “Yes, well, you’re welcome Bluebird. Just as long as you don’t forget your place.”  
\--( _ **Third**_ )  
Hell welcomed them both with paperwork for Crowley and clean-up for Brooke. The puppy ran up to her with a energized gait, a welcome surprise for Brooke. She picked the puppy up and rubbed her ears.  
Crowley chuckled. “It looks like you’ve got your own dog now.” Leonard rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Crowley.   
Brooke sat down and giggled. “Your name is Malleus, after the third aut I stayed with.” The newly named dog wiggled, clearly happy with her name.   
And all was well, even if it was Hell, even if it was hot and damned, it was some sort of living, and that was enough for Brooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated! Brooke's year @ Heaven might become a gore chapter/one shot. Happy Holidays!


	11. More Reasons to Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! The second Kevin/Brooke chapter, more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! All and any criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Kevin reached out and grabbed my arm, almost making me drop my sandwich.

"Hey! Don't mess with my food!"

"Just letting you know, we're being watched. To your left, blue jacket."

I let my sight creep into my eyes as a car drove by and dropped it as soon as I saw who they were. "Angel, low level, I think there might be something else in the area, he wasn't looking our way."

"Well" he linked his arm with mine. "As much as you love to be right, he's been following us ever since you bought lunch."

"We'd be less conspicuous if you bought something too. It's not a secret I'm one of the few people out and about with demons."

He took a bite of my sandwich, locking eyes with me as he chewed. "Less conspicuous?"

I rolled my eyes in return, moving the food out of his reach. "Hardly."

Kevin pulled me out of the way of another figure shambling past. As we passed each other, I was greeted with a shock of nausea. We were too close to everything, everyone. Something was wrong, maybe we had been found out. Maybe my warding had failed. I pushed Kevin into a side street, ending up against a wall and against him.

"Well, you've finally decided to reveal your true feelings. I'm flattered, but-"

I interrupted his smirk, my voice surprising me with its tone. "Zap us back. **Now**." I glad he chose then to _finally_ listen instead starting an argument about who should be giving orders.

We were back to the hotel in an instant. I fell onto my bed, my chest tightening and my body freezing over. Kevin's face broke into my field of vision, the too-human twist in it making the churning of my heart worse. "Hey, Brooke. Try to look at me, try your best to answer, okay? Where your emergency bag?"

I did my best to claw at the side of the mattress, hoping he would recognize what I was trying to reach. With surprising gentleness, he returned my hand to my side and retrieved the bag from under the bed. He began to lay out the various items used to return me to my normal self: Candy, my quilt and stuffed animal for my mom's house, a potion used to relieve stress, and a candle with similar properties, which he lit. He lay the quilt around me and arranged my arms around Gabby, my stuffed dog. He readied the potion, but I was soon able to move on my own and it was not needed.

While I munched on a candy bar, Kevin sat criss-cross (an old habit) on the edge of my bed, looking thoughtful. "What do you do if you're alone?"

I shrugged, swallowing. "I just wait it out. I hope that I'm ready to get back on the job as soon as possible."

"You told me that it hurt, really bad." I was concerned about how concerned he sounded.

"Well, yeah, but it's gotten better." He didn't believe me. I needed to get better at lying. "It doesn't matter, I get through it." I stood up, I'd admit rather quickly, to throw away my candy wrapper.

Kevin was still not convinced. "Are you sure? If anything happened-"

"Crowley would have your hide, I know."

"That's not-" The conversation was cut off by one of my hex bags buzzing.

"We've got a hit!" Grateful for the distraction, I rolled over Kevin's bed and to my table by the window. "If we hurry, we won't have to spend the night again!" Kevin liked to pretend to snore.

The packing began and Kevin was suddenly constantly close. He had to help me pre-mix my spells of course, but every touch of his hand or the grazing of hips felt extra and purposeful. I pushed it out of my head, not wanting to make anything complicated. I always made things complicated. He seemed different for sure, but I couldn't be confident about anything else.

Kevin went in first. After not hearing the signal, I realized that everything seemed at a standstill. I tried to move from my position and found myself unable to move. I saw everything flash before my eyes, unable to say or do anything. The events passed so quickly I could only remember smoke, shit, smoke and I mustered up my courage because damn it, I was not going to lose him again, no matter how different he was now. I tried to move my legs and managed to stand, getting a full blast of excess power to the face. Whatever spell that held me still was wearing off, and I managed to move out of the way of a demon exorcised. I didn't spend any energy trying to catch it, rather, I ran inside, absorbing energy from those fallen. "Kevin!" I found my voice even as it seemed so much like a spell gone wrong and suddenly he was right there, all to close but it was okay because we were back in the hotel.

_**Kevin** _

"Brooke. Brooke!" She wouldn't let go of me, hanging onto my arms and making a low keening sound from the back of her throat, a sob of some sort.

"I almost lost you again. Why can't I keep people? Is it because I'm a monster? The angel's were right. They were right all along." Her hands grabbed and bunched my shirt, tears streaming down her face. "They were right and maybe I need to- to go where I belong!

I grabbed her face. "What in the living hell are you talking about?"

"It's my fault you're a demon and that you lost that light." Her eyes were the powered blue and wide with an intense sort of insanity that pierced right through me. "That light was so right it was easy to hide my eyes from you, a piece of grandfather, so pretty and now you're dark!" She closed her eyes and made the sound again, lower this time.

"Brooke, that's not-" I found myself pulling her close. "Stop thinking that everything's your fault. You're beating yourself up for variables that were unrelated to you and completely out of control. Just take a deep breath." She did as I asked, her body shaking.

"Sorry."

"I don't apologize to me or I'll tattle. C'mon, let's go back. I'm sure Malleus will be happy to see you."

She smiled and nodded. We made sure everything was packed up and zapped back to Hell.

\-- _ **(Third)**_

Crowley took the box and nodded to the two of them.

"Job well done. Anything you need to tell me about?"

"Just the Lucifer insurgents. They had a couple strong ones, but nothing I couldn't handle." Kevin smiled proudly. "Can I go now?"

Crowley dismissed him and fixed his eyes on Brooke. "Anything else?"

"I- um-," she dug her shoes into the floor. "I freaked out again. Nothing else though."

Crowley sighed. "You have got to get a handle on that."

"It was Kevin! He went off again and just all- all crazy and I couldn't move. And then I almost failed him. Again. I don't..." She couldn't seem to bring herself to say it. Her face flushed and she looked down at the ground.

"You dont..." Crowley waved his hand, prompting her to go forward.

"I don't want to lose anybody else." Brooke stared him straight in the eyes, startling him so much that he stepped back a little. "I have power now. And I will no longer let spells catch me off guard or low-level grunts get in my way." Crowley saw a fire in her eyes he had never quite seen before. Although her eyes hadn't changed, blue smoke leaked from the corners and wreathed around her head. Crowley quietly summoned demons behind her in case this was her rebellion. "I want to win for once, damn it. It's not fair! I am supposed to be this unholy miracle! My very existence should be the end of the earth! Instead, I am stuck sniveling in literal hell and doing odd jobs with the only repercussions being called your bitch." Her sneer was all too familiar, Crowley had felt it on his own face so many times before. "I am tired of creation pushing me down to the depths of the earth. It's about time I came out on top."

_I should have known it wasn't enough. That there was more of you than I thought and I was not strong enough to begin with. I wish everything had ended differently._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes yes it's very short. I'm very sorry, I probably should have put the Kevin chapters together. I just didn't have the ideas at the time. Things are starting to pick up in idea-ville, and believe it or not, we are on the cusp at the end of a plot arc! What??? Yes, this plot arch ends v. quickly, and the next one involves Brooke's father and more OCs! Hurrah! PM me with any ideas that you have, suggestions/comments, whatever you think is necessary! Hopefully a new chapter will emerge very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Brooke is an OC, one out of (currently) three


End file.
